To Love Death
by Ostensibly Lucidina
Summary: Severus is the Lord of Death, spying on Dumbledore for Voldemort, and waiting for the Prophecized Child. Everyone believes that Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived. They're all very wrong. Slash Harry/Snape. Enjoy.
1. When they all come crashing down

Hika Noteappears in formal dress: Done in less then 12 hours I think. Woot! So here it is Chapter One. Enjoy the show. Don't kill me over the ending of this chapter. Comment and I could think about making a Chapter One Part Two. Also, I don't own any of these characters, J. K. Rowling does.

_**To Love Death**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Severus Snape made his way follow a nervous McGonagall and an annoyed Dumbledore. Bathilda had sent a fire-call to Dumbledore reporting a disturbance at James' and Lily's house. When they turned onto the street all they saw were ruins where the once modest house stood. Severus stopped in his tracks.

Four people were killed here tonight.

"Albus if you intend to find James, Frank Alice or Lily alive we might as well go back to the castle." purred Severus. Minerva began to sob uncontrollably. Alice was her daughter.

"And what of Harry and Neville?" asked Dumbledore.

"Both alive." said Severus. McGonagall and Dumbledore raced to the ruins. Their attitudes clearly conveyed, Albus was excited to get two new puppets and Minerva was concerned for the children.

'Fools' Severus mentally spat as he took out four empty bottles and set them down at his feet. He focused on the names of those he pronounced dead beckoning the spirits. Since it had been a short time after their death they answered his call promptly. Capping the bottles he tucked them away into his robes before Dumbledore and Minerva came back each holding a child. Both children were unusually quiet for infants.

"Severus I want you to hold onto Harry. Wait for Hagrid to arrive. You two are to deliver him to Lily's sisters house. Not too far from your own homestead Severus. After that you are free to go." said Dumbledore right before he and McGonagall left. Severus walked to the ruins and sat on the ground. He noticed the scar on Harry's head. Pushing the hair aside he gently touched it. There was something wrong with Dumbledore's decision. Why would he just let Harry go to Petunia's when Lily had requested several times that Harry have another home? Severus knew how much Petunia hated magic it was as clear as day. A loud motor sound roared making Harry begin to cry. Severus shushed him and walked over to the motorbike.

"Hagrid, where did you get the monstrosity?" asked Severus. It wasn't as if Hagrid was loud enough already. Hagrid wasn't paying attention though he was looking at what remained of the Potter home.

"Are James and Lily really...?" asked Hagrid.

"Yes Alice and Frank too." said Severus. Hagrid began to sob. "Hagrid pull yourself together we have a job to do. We have to get to Surrey and deliver Harry to his relatives." said Severus, annoyed.

"I though' Lily didn' wan' Harry wit' her fam'ly." said Hagrid getting on the bike then held Harry while Severus climbed on the back.

"Dumbledore's orders." said Severus taking Harry back.

"Well Dumbledore knows what 'e's doin' 'e does. Grea' man." said Hagrid. 'Doesn't take much to fool you does it?' Severus questioned his companion silently.

"Yes Dumbledore does know what he's doing." said Severus. The rest of the ride Severus remained silent as Hagrid told tales of the Potters and Longbottoms. Severus had been there for most of the stories when they were playing out. They stopped just down the street. "Hagrid stay here. It will be easier." sighed Severus.

"Can I jus' say g'bye?" asked Hagrid plaintively.

"Yes but be quick." sighed again Severus, really annoyed.

"Bye Harry see yer 'n ten years." said Hagrid producing a basket from his coat. Severus placed Harry in the basket. Severus knelt and took a letter out of his robes setting it on Harry.

"We'll meet again Harry." whispered Severus knocking on the door then disapperated to his house. As he hung his cloak on the wall a cool voice spoke behind him.

"What happened Severus?" asked Lucius not bothering to get up from the chair he was sitting where Severus left him.

"He finally got to the Potters and Longbottoms." said Severus. Lucius stood up.

"What did he do?" asked Lucius.

"James,Lily, Frank and Alice are dead. Neville and Harry are still alive." said Severus.

"They are children how are they still alive?" asked Lucius.

"I don't know Lucius." said Severus.

"Well Neville will be staying with Dumbledore and McGonagall. What about Harry?" asked Lucius.

"Harry is staying with Lily's sister." said Severus.

"And he was no where to be found?" asked Lucius.

"If he was there would have been just one more death tonight." said Severus.

"Well this is just dandy. Do you know how much this is going to cost me?" asked Lucius.

"Do you know how much this is going to cost me? I'll not only have less souls but what am I suppose to do until the child comes of age?" asked Severus. Lucius smirked.

"I can think of something. To release my stress and keep you out of trouble." said Lucius bring his body flush to Severus'.

"Be glad I'm a man of no morals or I would bring up the fact that you have a wife and child." said Severus.

"A wife who won't let me do this since she legally agreed to a minimum of one child plus she fully endorses me being out of the house being active. And as for my son what does he have to do with this?" asked Lucius before pressing a kiss to Severus' lips.

"You talk too much." said Severus.

Lucidina: _Luvs, just so you all know, I had permission from my friend Hika to post this up, because she didn't have the guts to do so herself. I ask that your comments be directed toward her. _

_FLAMERS: If you do not like yaoi/slash/male on male in sexual, romantic, or any other such relations because of any reason, do NOT read this. We don't have the time to listen to you because you chose to be stupid and pick the gay category in the Harry Potter selections, and then actually read a story when you don't even like this stuff. Get over yourselves, and go die if you feel you're right to go trash-talking yaoi writers. I hate stupid people... _

_Anyway, I was going to say that Hika was the only person so far who's taken up my Death Suits Severus Challenge. It's in my plot bunny vault if you all want to take it up as well._


	2. But I won't be home again

_**To Love Death**_

**Chapter 2**

Severus left Lucius once again. This time Lucius was snoring lightly in Severus's bed while Severus went downstairs to store the souls he had collected. Now he had reason to look forward to the next full moon. It was a rare treat getting a revenge such as this. Severus was still alive while James was dead.

Still even in his victory he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. While Severus was no longer in love with Lily he had a great respect for her and hated the fact that her wishes were disregarded after her passing. A wish made by someone for their affairs after death was _sacred_ and not to be taken lightly. After he set the bottles away he returned to bed. Lucius cracked open an eye.

"How can you be awake this late?" asked Lucius.

"I think." said Severus simply.

"Ha ha really thought you aren't tired?" asked Lucius, rubbing his bottom.

"What can I say? You are my good friend and lover but.." began Severus.

"I just don't like to be paddled. I told you I'm not a masochist." said Lucius, sitting up.

"True but you still are not sadist material." answered Severus, amused.

"No one could inflict pain onto you and live to tell the tale." said Lucius, fighting down an un-Malfoy-ish grin.

"No more corny death jokes unless you want me to get the cat o nine tails out." said Severus, starting to yawn.

"Yes, Sir."s aid Lucius in a somewhat joking manner.

"Don't you have asses to kiss in the morning?" asked Severus.

"My alibi works better if I look over worked and tired." said Lucius.

"Then do it quietly. I'm going to sleep." said Severus laying down. When he woke he was alone. A note was pinned to his other pillow.

_Severus,_

_I will see you when this mess as done and over with. You understand why I can't risk being over here while I'm trying to clear my name. You were right last night that I do have to take my son into consideration._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius_

Severus sighed. If he had said he'd expected it, he wouldn't be completely right. He would have expected Lucius to sign with _Yours Truly_ or something equally hopeful for continuing their... it wasn't a relationship but more of a friendship with unexpected late night activities first fueled by alcohol, then something more basic. It was with those thoughts that Severus got ready to return to Hogwarts.

'No use in hanging around might as well see what the great deceiver has in mind for me,' he thought to himself. It wasn't long before Severus was knocking on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in Severus." called Dumbledore. Severus opened the door and stepped in. Post was spread out all over the office.

"Have you read the Prophet?" asked Dumbledore, beaming, as usual.

"No sir, I came right over here." said Severus. Dumbledore handed Severus his copy. The headline read **You Know Who Defeated by infant Neville Longbottom.** Severus flipped through the rest of the paper. There was no mention of the Potters' death but two pages worth of the Longbottoms oterbutary with commentary on their lives from famous witches and wizards.

"Isn't it sweet, what Lockheart said about Alice?" asked McGonagall, beaming cooing at Neville. Severus sneered as he looked at Lockheart's comment. '_Alice was a great woman and a jewel of the wizarding world._' Severus rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact Lockheart had never met Alice.

"So they are claiming Neville defeated Voldemort? What about Harry? Why is there no mention of James' and Lily's death?" asked Severus controlling his anger so no one would see anything but an impassive face.

"Neville has a star scar on his forehead. Harry has a lighting bolt. It's much more plausible for Neville to be the Chosen One. And as for James and Lily, I'll write something for tomorrow's Prophet if it will make you happy." said Dumbledore, smiling benevolently with his twinkling baby blue eyes. Severus was enraged beyond words. These people were dead! _They deserved to be honored._

"Is there anything you need me to do, sir?" asked Severus, fighting to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"Just prepare some vaccinations for Neville, then you are free to go." said Dumbledore waving a hand at him dismissively. Severus left, seething with outrage, and went down to his private lab. He screamed dropping to his knees. It _pained_ him to see this much disrespect for the dead, even if it _was_ James who was being disrespected.

"I will protect and care for your son once he gets to Hogwarts. I swear it James." murmured Severus. He collected himself and got to work on those vaccines. It would be a long ten years, but he would keep his promise when the time came.


	3. Screaming and bleeding for you

_**To Love Death**_

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:**_**Extreme violence and emotional abuse to an eleven year old boy. I do not condone child abuse in any way shape or form. Child abuse is wrong. This chapter almost made me cry. If you skip this one the story will still make sense. On a lighter note, to answer some questions, no Dumbledore does not know Snape is Lord of Death. We don't like Dumbledore. The request was for Grim Reaper Snape, but I like the idea of more of a shaman Snape who escorts souls to the afterlife.**_

Harry winced at the sound of a car door slamming. This was always the one warning sign of Vernon's weekday return that made him want to run and hide. It was a sign that Vernon Dursley had heard what happened at school. Anything out of the ordinary made him a violent man with a thirst for Harry's blood.

"Boy get over here!" bellowed Vernon from near the door that lead to the basement. Harry knew better then to try and hide. It just worked Vernon up, which meant that Harry had no chance of getting at least a couple softer blows. Harry meekly walked over to the open door.

"Well get down there!" shouted Vernon, kicking Harry down the stairs. Harry was use to this, so he knew how to grab the railing in a way that cushioned his landing, but not so much as to annoy Vernon further. Vernon stormed down the stairs in his normal manner, his wide girth almost not fitting.

"Well, get boy," mumbled Vernon, landing another kick on Harry's side. Harry winced again. _Always the ribs_, thought Harry. _It's like he aims_. Harry crawled over the wooden ottoman where Vernon cuffed him to the large piece of furniture. Vernon picked up a whip.

"You know why I beat you?" asked Vernon very softly and menacingly.

"Because I'm a freak, sir. " said Harry, submissively.

"To right!" exclaimed Vernon, swinging the whip.

Harry screamed.

He hated the whip most of all. Paddles and the cane smacking him he could handle but the whip always seemed to have tricks up it's sleeve that Harry couldn't brace himself for. The swishing sound quite gentle, compared to the crack made by the whip hitting vulnerable skin, splitting under the pressure, and pouring out scarlet blood. Vernon went at it for at least another three hours, and Harry nearly passed out from the blood loss. Suddenly a thundering knock shook the house. Harry could almost make out two male voices. The first a stern yelling, one that would of made Harry wince, had that not been able to cause more blood loss. The second voice boomed, but not in an angry way, more like the speaker had a naturally projecting voice. Harry swore he could have heard the word sorry.

"Wait here, boy, and remember, pass out, and you'll double your punishment." snarled Vernon, before leaving to go see what was going on upstairs. It wasn't long before Harry could hear yelling. It must have been five minutes before there was no more yelling. Silence scared Harry more than yelling. The silence gave him the chance to stew. When he did this it always seemed to end up with him waking up to a completely healed body. That would always piss Vernon off, not only because it proved Harry to be a freak, but it erased the hours of hard work that Vernon had put in disciplining Harry. Something that when it was convenient for Vernon could take all the time in the world, but when it inconvenient, Vernon found it unacceptable. Harry stayed awake only due to the light quick steps that were hurried down the stairs. A dark haired man in what looked to be normal clothing swore, before moving to un-cuff him. Harry tried to move away.

"No Uncle Vernon won't like that." said Harry, loudly. The man stood still.

"Harry what your uncle has been doing to you is wrong. I'm going to help you." said the man. He seemed to be trying to make his words soothing.

"How can I trust you?" asked Harry, scared.

"I promise I won't hurt you." said the man. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. The man made a move to un-cuff Harry, who, when touched by the man, froze, but didn't make a move to escape from the touch. When Harry was finally free, he realized the man had kept his promise. He was safe.

"Come with me, Harry, we have to hurry." said the man, lightly grasping Harry's wrist.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Harry.

"That is not important now." said the man stiffly.

"I can't leave with a stranger." said Harry.

"You are not suppose to trust strangers you just meet either right?" asked the man, raising a black eyebrow.

"Oh! I've already broken rules! Uncle Vernon is going to be mad!" said Harry fearfully, realizing what he'd just done.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You just have to come with us." said Snape. The name had just come to him. Harry didn't know where he knew the man from, but he remembered him.

"Okay... as long as you promise Uncle Vernon won't get mad." said Harry.

"I promise. Trust me." said Snape. _I _do, thought Harry. Snape lead Harry upstairs. Harry was shocked to see a large man standing in the doorway that wasn't Vernon Dursley.

"'Ow ar ye 'Arry?" asked the larger man, enthusiastically.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, fearfully.

"Well o'cours ye don' know me. 'Aven't seen ye since ye was a young'un. M'name's Rubius Hagrid I work at Hogwarts with Pr'fess'r Snape." said Hagrid. Harry looked to the first man who was Professor Snape. He knew that he was right now!

"Come along, we have to be back to the castle before seven, Albus said." said Professor Snape who lead the way out of the house. Harry watched, curious, as Professor Snape just threw his arm out then drew it back towards his body. Soon it seemed as if the world shook as a purple triple decker bus appeared out of nowhere. Harry rubbed his eyes to make sure this was real. Professor Snape got on first and it wasn't until a gentle push from Hagrid, did Harry get on the bus followed by Hagrid himself.

"Back to Hogwarts, Professor?" asked a pimply teen.

"Yes Mr. Shunpike." said Professor Snape, sitting down in one of the seats. Harry sat down on the floor.

"Do feel free to sit in a chair, Mr. Potter." said Professor Snape, uncharacteristically un-sarcastic.

"Up ye git, 'Arry." said Hagrid, helping Harry off the floor and into a seat. Harry sat very still which make Severus quite curious. He had only seen the whip marks and of course the child was cuffed to a piece of furniture. For now, Severus decided to keep his mind on how he was to finish his prep work this week when he had to look after Harry.

**Ending Authors Note:**_**First of all congratulations for reading to the end of this. Second: NO HARRY DOES NOT HAVE GOD POWERS!! The healing is like when we rest our bodies can heal themselves easier and with magic something like whip marks would heal it seems like to me. **_

_LUCIDINA NOTE:_ Since my friend, Hika, the one who is writing this, is in college, the updates on with will be a little slow, but she promises to have them at a semi-regular pace, and I, as her beta, will post them up as fast as she can write them. Thank you for reading, and remember, please, review.


End file.
